


Both is Good

by astraplain



Series: Famous [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper is persistent, for once Kurt doesn’t object</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both is Good

“Another package courtesy of Cooper’s Chorus?” Kurt eyed the glittery box in Adam’s hands with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. Cooper Anderson’s modeling agency was doing moderately well, but Cooper hadn’t stopped trying to recruit Kurt and Adam.

“Not this time.” Adam replied with a bright laugh, “although the deliveryman was wearing an ‘I’m Famous’ t-shirt and not much else.”

“It wasn’t the tango dancer, was it?” Kurt gestured vaguely without setting down his sewing scissors. “The one with no sense of rhythm or boundaries?" 

"That was part of his act,” Adam pointed out - again. He didn’t even try to conceal his amusement at Kurt’s reaction to the man who’d pulled Adam into a spontaneous dance on the street outside their apartment.

“Delivering one of Cooper’s bribes doesn’t require that much… touching,” Kurt muttered darkly, putting the scissors down with a thump. Patterned sapphire fabric cascaded to the floor and Adam darted forward to catch it.

“Mustn’t let it wrinkle,” Adam teased, handing it, and the package to Kurt, receiving the package and a smile in return.

“Might as well open it,” Kurt picked up the scissors and offered them, handle first, to Adam. “Care to do the honors?”

“Best to get it over with,” Adam adopted a sober expression and made a show of examining the wrapped box. With much ceremony, he made the first cut.

“I hope it’s not more wine,” Kurt stage-whispered, leaning in closer, in spite of himself. “I think Cooper’s using these 'incentives’ as a way of re-gifting everything he doesn’t want. Those chocolates he sent tasted like wax.”

“They were still better than that wine,” Adam pointed out. He made the last cut, freeing the gift wrap to be folded and reused. Cooper might bad at gift giving, but he used nice wrapping paper.

“He’s been dating Chase for almost three months. Cooper should have picked up some of Chases’ sense of style by now." 

"Maybe he has.” Adam held up a t-shirt with Cooper’s company logo “I’m Famous” modified to read “I’m NOT Famous…” on the front, concluding with “But I Could Be” followed by Cooper’s web address. 

“Could be some of Chase’s influence,” Kurt pronounced after studying the shirt design.

“Actually, I meant this.” Adam held up a thick black belt with silver studs, letting it unspool until the full length was displayed. A tag was fastened to the buckle with a message block printed in bold letters “Your Choice”

Kurt laughed with delight and surprise, his eyes darkening as his hand closed around the thick leather. 

“We’ll have to send a thank you.” Kurt gave the belt a firm tug, drawing Adam closer. “But first: punishment or reward?”

“I think…” Adam leaned in close, his eyes as dark as Kurt’s as he growled, “both.”

It was the last either of them spoke for a very long time. 

::end::


End file.
